


seventy-two

by sloane (quintic)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lesbians, Reunions, The Stolen Century, Vaginal Fingering, brief mention of violence and character death, little pinch of d/s, slight angst and hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintic/pseuds/sloane
Summary: it had been too obvious when they’d left the deck together, hand in hand and in a rush but she couldn’t have cared less. all lucretia had wanted was to feel lup, whole and unbroken under her palms.





	seventy-two

It all started with the last cycle, when Lup had died feet from her only one hundred and forty seven days in, slashed to ribbons by some hulking creature the team had run afoul of.

It had stalked them the length of the seventy-second planet for four days without approaching, and the moment they had decided that it must be peaceful (perhaps lonely), and let their wards and shields down, it had attacked. A surprisingly tactical move for something so large and unassuming. Afterwards Lucretia had found herself begrudgingly impressed by it despite everything, and had even managed to sketch one from afar one day so she could ask around about it in the weeks following Lup’s death.

She’d seen the whole thing, even held Lup uselessly as she lay bleeding on the ground, her body in warped and horrible ruin. The rest of the year had passed in a tired blur of working long hours, of trying to sleep dreamlessly, of cultivating a raw ache in the center of herself that refused to be nursed by anything, not even the constant reassurance that Lup would definitely be coming back. 

Nothing helped. She grit her teeth, soldiered on, and marked off each day in her field book.

The moment the Light had brought her back whole into the new cycle Lucretia was in her arms, hands on either side of her face as if to check for any damage there that had carried over and Lup had kissed her hard and wanting right there in front of everyone. It had been too obvious when they’d left the deck together, hand in hand and in a rush but she couldn’t have cared less. All Lucretia had wanted was to feel Lup, whole and unbroken under her palms.

By the time they make it to her room, they’ve hardly spoken aside from a flustered exchange of _hello_ s out on the deck after Lup had kissed her so resolutely, ignoring Taako's loud wolf whistles. If Lucretia had tried to say anything more in that solitary, shining moment, she knew she wouldn't have been able to stop: she would have told Lup everything about the rest of seventy-two. She would have described with too many words that ugly pit of loneliness rooted deep in her stomach and that... that just wasn't a conversation she wanted to have  _now_. Later, she'd find time to sit with Lup and talk to her, or perhaps pour everything out into one of her journals, for old time's sake.

Later.

The moment she opens her door Lup is up close and personal, running hands through her hair and kissing the corners of her lips first like she's savouring every last bit of her mouth. Lucretia pulls her close and they stand there in the door way for a while, touching with unusual hesitance until Lup chuckles and pushes her fondly towards her bed. 

"I _missed_ you," she says, when the backs of Lucretia's legs hit the edge of the mattress and she sits, scooting back when Lup follows her down. Before she can say anything in response to that they're kissing again, Lup leaning over her and her arms twined tight around Lup's neck and shoulders to keep her close. Lup gets the gist, and presses against her until their bodies are almost flush together; a comfort Lucretia hasn't been afforded for more than two hundred days. 

After that, they don't talk for long while.

Eventually, Lucretia breaks the silence by giving Lup a little nudge back, pushing herself up on her elbows. She's a little short of breath. Lup is looking at her in that wild, hungry way that makes her skin prickle over in gooseflesh.

“Let me sit on your lap.”

The look Lup gives her in response is absolutely filthy, like she’s fucking her with her eyes. When Lucretia straddles her hips she goes, “Oh _hell_ yes,” soft and low. Lucretia chuckles and kisses her again and this time it’s with less urgency. She slides her hands across Lup’s sides, feeling across her body and Lup’s breath goes stuttery and weird against her mouth. Her hands are under her shirt next, sliding to her back, fingers bumping along her spine, up and up and when she pulls back and squeezes Lup’s breasts with both palms against red lace Lup moans against her lower lip, grabs her thighs.

“Damn baby,” she says breathlessly; her voice hitches when Lucretia gropes her again. “Maybe I should get fucking annihilated more often if this is what it does for you-”

“God, don’t,” Lucretia warns, and in a fit of both annoyance and desperation to get her point across, she bites Lup’s ear. The element of surprise suits Lup, who actually makes a high pitched strangled noise in response, and then a soft keen in the back of her throat, like she’s melting. Lucretia presses in close and flattens her tongue to where she bit, mouthing at the sore spot.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” she whispers vehemently, and grips Lup about her waist, “Don’t you ever leave me like that again.”

“Okay,” Lup breathes, and she sounds both awestruck and really horny; her voice has that rough, turned on edge to it that Lucretia loves. Her hands are still on Lucretia’s thighs and now they slide even higher, thumbs pressing in.

“I know you can’t make any promises,” Lucretia says, and shudders when Lup’s nails drag slow down her legs, “But don't–”

Oh, hell. Her voice has gone tight and awful over the dull ache in the back of her throat. Lup’s eyes snap to her, and she looks concerned. “God, Lup, I–”

“Hey, hey,” Lup’s saying, soft and understanding, “I know, sweetheart.” She pauses for a moment to kiss Lucretia then, in a way that seems inappropriately tender all things considered. Lucretia melts against her, scared indignation draining away and Lup twists her arms around her and holds her close until they break apart.

“You okay pumpkin?”

“Yeah,” Lucretia murmurs, and presses her forehead against Lup’s with a little sigh. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Nah, you’re good. I was an idiot.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know. But I’m sorry you had to see that shit. Like, fuck that noise, you don’t deserve that.”

For a moment they’re silent, thoughtful. Then Lup tips her head curiously, her smile suddenly wicked. “If you wanna, like, keep telling me off though, you’re absolutely welcome to.”

Lucretia snorts, wholly unsurprised. “So you're into that, huh.”

“Fuck yeah,” Lup breathes, and kisses Lucretia’s jaw once, twice, and then moves to her neck; Lucretia shivers, and shifts meaningfully in her lap. “You’re so hot when you’re angry like that. Authoritative, you know? _Massive_ turn on.”

“I see.” She tips her head back. Lup keeps kissing her neck almost reverently, and by the time she’s down to Lucretia’s clavicle, Lucretia’s made up her mind about how she’s going to handle this new information.

“Hey,” she says, and Lup’s lips pop off of her collarbone with an obscene noise that makes heat pool between her legs, “I don’t think you get it.”

“ _What_ don’t I get.” Lup sounds both eager and mock-innocent. Of course she’s ready to play along; it only makes the whole thing more embarrassing. Her hands go for Lucretia’s legs again but Lucretia cuts her off at the pass, grabbing her wrists and pressing with her nails until Lup gasps, delighted. 

“That I– I want you to look out for yourself for once. Look at me.”

Lup’s gaze snaps up obediently, and Lucretia wets her mouth, teeth pressing into her lip. _Fuck_. She guides Lup’s hands to her waist, leaving them there so she can use both of hers to push Lup’s hair slowly back from her face. Then, she twists her fingers in and pulls, jerking her head backwards and Lup moans. Her hands clench around Lucretia’s waist. She looks so surprised, like she can't believe that this is actually happening and Lucretia loves it, wants to kiss that wondrous look right off her face. To be able to cause this in her with only  _words_. 

“I–”

“Lup, shut up,” she says, “Now.” She leans in to press her lips against Lup’s throat, and Lup makes that soft, desperate noise again. “You’re too reckless all the time and it fucking– freaks me out.”

Lup, obviously dying to say something, lets her hands do the talking instead: they jump to the front of Lucretia’s pants, fumbling with the buttons of her jeans. When Lucretia drags her tongue across her throat and up, underneath of her jaw, her hands falter. 

“You’re not listening,” she murmurs, nose brushing Lup’s ear. She gives her head a tug. “Stop touching me.”

Lup sucks in a tight breath and says nothing, but her hands still on the zipper of Lucretia's jeans. Wow. The whole commanding thing really _does_ do it for her. While she'd really love to commit much more time to this realisation, she doesn't have any patience left to keep Lup from touching her any longer, not even just to watch her squirm. She gives Lup a little kiss on the neck and untangles a hand from her hair.

“Promise me you’ll be more careful.” And then, when Lup makes a little disbelieving huff through her nose, she raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I'm aware that it isn’t a part of your _brand._ I’m not asking for a character re-haul Lup, I’m asking if you’ll meet me halfway here.”

Lup opens her mouth but before she can say anything Lucretia neatly covers it with her palm, and tightens the fist in her hair. “Promise me you’ll try, Lup, and I’ll let you fuck me.”

It’s worth it just to see Lup’s expression in that moment, the heat in her gaze. She uncovers Lup’s mouth and kisses her, light and brief enough to be maddening, stopping Lup from reciprocating the way she’d like to by tugging her head back.

“ _Okay_ ,” Lup says hurriedly, and laughs, but it turns into a moan when Lucretia pulls the remaining hand out of her hair sharply. “ _Fuck_ , Lucretia, I said okay–"

"And I said 'promise'.”

“I promise! Holy shit babe–”

This time she lets Lup kiss her, a messy, long and open mouthed kiss as she pulls Lucretia’s jeans down her hips and to the tops of her thighs. Lucretia can’t remember the last time Lup's touch has felt like this, so hot and electric. She pulls her shirt off while Lup rids her of her jeans and underwear in one practiced go and nudges her until she flops down on her back again. The circle is complete, and Lup is hovering, drinking in the sight of her like she's drowning.

“Tell me what you want.” She drops her head to kiss the little dip between Lucretia’s breasts, tongue tracing the line of her bra. Lucretia feels like her skin is on fire with need.

“I don’t care. Anything, your hand, just, _please_ –”

Lup immediately dips her hand down and presses her thumb against Lucretia’s clit, making her knees jerk.

“Mmm babe, you’re so _wet_.” Her fingers find their way easily and she presses two into her almost to the knuckle. Lucretia gasps appreciatively, back arching as Lup sets a hard, rhythmic pace. It was dangerous to let Lup take the reins; there's nothing left to stop her from talking the rest of the way through this. Her eyes are bright as she works Lucretia's cunt relentlessly, finally back in her element. 

“Y'know, I think you’re into telling me what to do just as much as I like being told, you little control freak.”

Lucretia wants to say something sassy in reply to that but Lup’s thumb is nudging her clit incessantly with every thrust of her fingers, and everything feels so fucking good that for once, words are beyond her. Thankfully, Lup understands this, and seems more than content to watch her slowly unravel. Not that she’ll get to for long: Lucretia’s so close already.

It’s a mark of how long they’ve been together that Lup has long since figured out exactly how to play her with those fucking violinist fingers. She increases the pace until Lucretia’s thighs are trembling, her head tipped right back against the bed. She'd close her eyes if she thought she could, for a second, rip her gaze away from the sultry look in Lup's eyes.

“Fuck, Lucretia, you’re a _goddamn_ miracle,” Lup is murmuring in that hot, sweet, poetic way that she sometimes does in the middle of sex when she's turned on and too far into it. It's as if empty thoughts are being pulled out of her mouth like ticker tape. Lucretia can tell by the way her voice catches that she’s touching herself with her free hand and that’s almost too much for her to handle–

“There's nobody in the whole planar system even a little bit like my girl. Eyes like black holes but hair like starlight– if the Hunger even _thinks_ about touching you, babe, I'll slow murder every single last tendril up close and personal and– God, I love you so _fucking_ much–”

She doesn't need to let Lup know how close she is, because Lup just _knows_.

She pulls her fingers out and moves her hand up to work Lucretia’s clit just the way she likes it; it's so hot and perfect and Lucretia comes so hard that for a second she sees stars. Lup fucks her right through it with careful thrusts of her fingers and by the time she’s finally returning to herself she’s got tears in her eyes and she aches in such a raw, pleasant way.

She’s floaty and barely there but still present enough to sit up and curl into Lup’s shoulder, kissing her freckled skin while she nudges her hands out of the way. She’d been so desperate to touch herself that she isn’t even out of her jeans properly, had simply pulled them halfway down her thighs. She’s so sensitive too; when Lucretia wraps a hand around her clit and sets a slow pace up and down she gasps, “ _Fuck,_ ” and leans in for a proper kiss.

Lucretia kisses her with a sleepy sort of satisfaction, pulling Lup's lower lip with her teeth and setting a good pace between her legs until Lup is twitching in her hand, so hard and hot. And then, when she can tell that Lup is _almost_ there, she stops.

Lup’s eyes are still closed and she shudders expectantly, a sigh hissing through her teeth. “ _Lucretia_ –”

“Just seeing if you remember what I made you promise just a couple minutes ago.”

Lup’s eyes fly open in disbelief, but Lucretia starts to slowly touch her again and she swears in Elvish, foul enough to make Lucretia giggle nervously. “I know what you’re saying.”

“Fuck off!”

“Answer my question.”

“You– God, _fuck_.” Lup seems to be struggling in more ways than one, both with answering and dealing with Lucretia’s infuriatingly slow pace, both too much and not nearly enough. “You piece of– you made me promise to try and be more careful.”

Lucretia grins, and presses a sweet kiss to her cheek. ”Good girl.“

"Luce, I  _swear_ –”

But her words twist into a sharp, stuttering moan as Lucretia twists her wrist, and returns to the rhythmic pace she had set before. Lucretia is nothing if not true to her word, after all. A couple good thumbs over the head of Lup's clit and she’s coming moments later, spilling into Lucretia’s hand, her mouth pressed distractedly against her jaw and eyes closed tight.

“Good?” Lucretia says after a moment’s blissful silence, wiping her hand off on the comforter; Lup sucks in a slow breath and nods, pressing weary-soft smooches up her girlfriend’s neck until she giggles and nudges her away.

“Hell yeah, _always_. C'mere.” Lup half tackles her down again and turns over to spoon her, mouth against the nape of her neck. Lucretia presses back against her, laughs when Lup nips the tender skin on her shoulder. “You know, I wish I had known you had that in you, like, twenty cycles ago. Though I dunno if I'm a fan of the kinda space you took that to, darling. You’re too cocky.”

She loops an arm across her bare hip and Lucretia rests her hand on it, tracing a cluster of freckles on Lup's forearm with her fingernail. “I was under the impression that you liked it, overall."

"Yeah," Lup says after a beat, and she sounds embarrassed, but pleased. Lucretia hides her smug grin against her pillow. "I definitely– I mean, I enjoyed it more than I didn't."

"So you're saying this is a thing we should maybe explore a little more thoroughly in future."

“Yes yes yes yes yes–” Lup says immediately, punctuating every ‘yes’ with a kiss until Lucretia elbows her off, laughing.

“Okay, okay.”

“Mmm, I feel like there’s a _whole world_ of untapped nasty shit I could do to provoke your sexy ire.”

“And I feel like it’s _less_ sexy if it’s intentionally provoked? A conflict of interest presents itself.”

"Nuh uh.” Lup yawns, and gives her a little squeeze around the middle, “Too tired for science talk.”

"... Literally none of the words I just said have anything to do with science."

"Anything I have to think about for more than a second right now is an intruder in this fuckin'  _space_ we've created together bubbale," Lup whines, and buries her face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Lucretia can feel her breath there, ticklish and warm, and relaxes into her embrace. "It's time to cuddle now."

"I mean, we can–"

"Uh uh uh." Lup's voice is muffled, utterly content. She taps an irritated pattern on Lucretia's spine, and pings the strap of her bra. "All aboard the shut-up train to snooze town, Lucretia, population: you."

"Okay," she says, and snorts with laughter when Lup kicks a leg out over her hip just to get that much closer; the contact is appreciated.

 

Seventy-two's loneliness loosens its strange hold.  Lucretia closes her eyes, and breathes. 


End file.
